Nine Bullets
by EmmileneRosalina
Summary: All it takes is one bullet through the head to put you to sleep. This serial killer has a habit of leaving nine. Nobody knows why, but the task force is dedicated to find out, and somebody just messed with the wrong Uchiha... SasuNaru, M for later chapter
1. Introduction

A/N: Hey, all! Sorry I've been gone so long, but I've been really... busy lately. You know, three projects in a row and all... 'ttebayo. ANYWAY, watching the beginning of a movie, this idea hit me. I turned off the movie about five minutes in because of the fat, uncensored smut that was there (SCARRING), but the summary gave me an idea which I now present to you. This story will include a small amount of NaruHina, SasuSaku, and then mostly SasuNaru, which will, also, be rated M eventually. I rate it M now so that people who can't read that kinda stuff won't get pissed when suddenly their ethics don't allow them to read this story.

Meh. Not that I have an ego and thing people will want to read it, but... meh. Anyway.

Also, this is (I think?) my first AU (alternate universe) story, so be gentle and tell me what I should do to improve it.

**WARNINGS: NaruHina, SasuSaku, SasuNaru, possible other pairings later, yaoi, shonen-ai (whatever you want to call it, SLASH for all I care), violence, dead people, and insanity.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own, Kishi owns, if I owned, I'd use my fangirl army to take over the world and make it like Naruto. This fic in no way expresses the original will of its creators... blah, blah, blah...**

---------------

"_The third victim in Kyuubi's murdering streak was recently identified as Aburame Shino, an ex-entomologist at Kyushu University in Tokyo, who had been working as a professor of Honors Biology. He was last seen alive at 8:46 P.M. on March 8__th__ and is believed to have been murdered at midnight, with 9 consecutive bullet wounds to the head. Previous victims have been identified as Li Tenten, a Judo instructor in Kyoto, and Akimichi Chouji, a baker living in Konoha. In other news-"_

The television was abruptly switched off. Hinata blinked twice, her eyes adjusting to the darkness, before there was a tight grip around her shoulders. "C'mon, Hina... you don't have to watch that crap if you don't want to..."

The indigo-haired girl clutched onto his arms, body heaving with the desire to cry. Shino had been one of her best friends back in high school, all the way through college. They met up twice every month, along with Inuzuka Kiba, at a tiny café in Konoha where the trio used to go to study for tests together.

"Naruto... I'm scared. Everybody Kyuubi has killed so far has been from our graduation class in college... what if I'm next?" Hinata could feel a smile against her cheek before her boyfriend kissed it.

"I'll catch the bastard, babe. Don't worry about it." Hinata smiled and turned in his arms to kiss him back, and the blonde was content.

"Okay, Naruto. I'm going to stay with Kiba and Hana in the city for a little while to deal with this, okay? We're going to Shino's funeral directly from there, so I'll be back in about two weeks, okay?" Hinata smiled weakly, and Naruto smiled back at his girlfriend's attempts to be brave. He hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Whatever you have to do, Hinata."

Then she was gone.

-----

Unfortunately for Hinata, on her way to Ichiraku to meet up with Kiba, the clock struck midnight. Hinata's side window was shattered with the first of ten rapid bullets, nine of which were lodged in her head as the car spun out of control and crashed into a lamppost.

The police just couldn't figure it out. The traffic cameras didn't catch anything beyond the edge of the road, and there were lots of drivers on the road that night; nobody saw a thing.

-----

Naruto was driving home when he got the call. His phone rang twice and he pulled into a parking lot to talk because, well, talking on the phone while driving was illegal. He checked the caller ID and flipped the phone open.

"Hey, Neji; what's up?" He heard the Hyuuga prodigy struggling to keep himself composed with a sob; something was up.

"Naruto... H-Hinata was..."

-----

Sasuke gave his pinkette girlfriend a peck on the cheek, and she smiled lovingly up at him. "Tonight was really, fun, Sakura. Let's do it again sometime." The green-eyed girl smiled widely, then toned down her expression and looked at him through half-lidded, seductive eyes.

"But Sasuke, tonight doesn't have to end yet..." she whispered, taking his hand and standing on her toes to kiss him sweetly. Sasuke picked her up slightly, tangling his hands in her hair, and pressed her against the door to the door to her flat; deepening the kiss fiercely as Sakura fumbled for her key.

-----

Unlocking a door that's behind you is a very difficult task, especially when you're kissing somebody as sexually appealing as Uchiha Sasuke, as any girl who graduated from Konoha College would know. He had everything one could possibly find appealing in a man; intelligence, good looks, money, not to mention his outstanding displays in athletics.

So it's no surprise that Sakura died so easily.

What was surprising, the police thought, was that the murderer had managed to aim nine consecutive bullets to her head from the left side without hitting Sasuke in the process.

Of course, Sakura and Sasuke didn't have any time to wonder about these things, as Sakura died instantly and Sasuke was pistol-whipped in the head as he turned around; blacking out before hitting the ground. He never did see the murderer.

But damn if that guy was going to be alive when Sasuke was done with him.

---------------

**AAAAND there you have it, folks. The intro to my new story. I think I'll wait for the public response before I continue; and now with these murders out of the way, the rest of the story won't be as haphazard with the little dividers.**

**If you read these and want to vote on the next person to die, type the number corresponding the person you want to die somewhere in your review.**

**1 – Inuzuka Kiba**

**2 – Yamanaka Ino**

**3 – Rock Lee**

**4 – Hyuuga Neji**

**5 – Sai (no family name, I'll make one up like for Tenten)**

**Alright, 1 for Kiba, 2 for Ino, 3 for Lee, 4 for Neji, 5 for Sai. Also, tell me if I should continue. Please. I BEG OF YOU.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: AHAH! I FINISHED A CHAPTER! BEFORE CALIFORNIA! Beware, updates shall be spontaneous, but I've got an idea of where I want this story to go. This chapter is dedicated to you, Roman, who can always find something screwy in my story writing. Kudos to being picky!**

**Also, there will be no formula to a chapter. I may have both Sasuke and Naruto in there, I may not. Sometimes I'll have a chapter that focuses on one or the other, Kyuubi, or two randomly. Maybe I'll even just do chapters focusing on smut so people can skip those. IDK.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, if I did; there'd be no anime because it would all be censored due to the mansmexings and needless SM in fights. **

**WARNINGS: yaoi, slash, shonen-ai, violence, the works. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.**

**  
NO I'M NOT INSERTING OCs, SO DON'T ASK ABOUT THAT! F*ck, I don't even HAVE any OCs anymore... I mean, I do, but for original stories... –random tangent-**

**Also, if you read author's notes, type 'kiwi mango' in a review. Do YOU read A/Ns?**

---------------

Naruto lay on his bed in the dim apartment, eyes glazed over. His houseplants had all but disintegrated. Truth be told, the blonde felt bad about that; Hinata would have wanted them to live, but he just didn't care right now. He was more concerned with his own survival at this point. How do you live without the love of your life?

He grunted and rolled over, unintentionally falling off the bed and bringing his alarm clock tumbling down with him. Fuck this crap. Bleary eyes blinked as his voice message alert blinked red again, the twelfth time this week. This time, Naruto picked it up. "Naruto, what is it?" He hated how hoarse his voice sounded, like he'd been crying. He probably had, not that he'd remember.

"Naruto? It's Yamanaka Ino. From school?" Ah, Ino. Ino, Ino, Ino... right. She was friends with Shikamaru, Chouji and Sakura when he was back in college. Ino was the only other blonde in their graduation class, also the only person officially in the popular crowd who was decent to everybody. He couldn't remember right now, but he was pretty sure they'd dated once... who knows. "Are you okay?"

"Ah... actually, I think I'm experiencing a hangover currently. Thanks for your concern." Naruto couldn't help being bitter. His girlfriend had been murdered not two weeks ago, her funeral last Tuesday. Unluckily for him, Hyuuga funerals are family-only.

Unluckily for the Hyuugas, their family had a tradition of open-casket services.

Ino's babbling in his ear brought Naruto out of a liquor-induced haze. "...huh? Repeat that?" The girl paused and sighed almost inaudibly.

"My fiancé Sai and I are going to come and visit you, help you get back on your feet, alright?" Sai? Hm... Sai... Tanaka Sai? Yeah... stereotypical good looks, at least by Japanese standards. He didn't really have any friends back in college because he was so rude and antisocial. He did paint a lot though.

"Uh, sure..." Naruto swore he could hear the girl dancing over the phone. "Great! We'll be by your house in about three and a half hours, so get ready!" Ino hung up. Naruto stared blankly at the phone.

_What just happened?!_

So finally having a purpose, Naruto got off the ground and realized how bad he smelled.

_Shit, this place is a sty... I'd better clean up._

-----

About three hours later, Naruto was satisfied with his apartment. It was still messy, but at least it didn't look like he'd been drowning his sorrows with alcohol for the past week and a half. And his hangover was starting to go away.

He opened the shades in his bedroom and living room, shielding his eyes from the sun. Was it already two in the afternoon?

Abrupt knocking on his front door caused Naruto to fall over in surprise from his chair; weren't they supposed to be here in another half hour?! He stood up and brushed himself off, making his way to the door anyway and plastering a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Ino, hey Sai! What's up?" Ino smiled with him and gave him a hug while Sai walked in with a bag of groceries. That's right, he hadn't gone shopping in a while...

"So, how've you been, Naruto?"

"Well, I've been better. It sucks not to have Hinata here with me. She would have loved to see you two." Naruto blew out a sigh. "She was so fun to be around, so it's tough to live alone again like this so suddenly..." Ino squeezed his hand and led him over to the couch. He wondered briefly if he was going to be forced to share his 'feelings', like some stupid Oprah special.

"Well, we're gonna help you get back into shape, Uzumaki." Ino winked and held up an index finger in his face. "By the time we're done with you, you're gonna be the happy-go-lucky bachelor you were back in high school! Only older and sexier." Sai coughed a warning and Ino rolled her eyes. "Oh, hush, you."

Naruto's thoughts drifted a little bit. Sai and Ino, huh? The prom queen and the social outcast. How queer. "Hey, Sai, do you want me to lend you a hand with those groceries?" The ebony-haired man smiled at him.

"Well, you're the one who knows where things go. Come on." Naruto blinked. No insults? No innuendo? Who was this guy?

Ino grinned. "Sai actually turned out to have ASPD, generally an antisocial personality disorder. Not that it was hard to figure out..." Sai stuck his tongue out at his fiancé here, and she returned the gesture. "Anyway, after a year and a half of therapy, he's better with people. And he's not a dick anymore, which is always an upside. We've been going out since... I don't know, the end of his first year of therapy, and he asked me to marry him three weeks ago."

Sai grinned and turned to put the milk away. "Sorry about her, she likes to babble about all things romantic." Naruto smiled weakly and leaned on the counter.

"It must be nice, pre-marital bliss..."

Ino and Sai frowned. "Sorry, Naruto, I wasn't thinking... so what have you been doing with your life?" Naruto smiled a little at the question.

"Well, actually, I've been a Kindergarten teacher at Konoha elementary for a while, now. Even when I graduated, I just couldn't leave this city behind..." Naruto sighed happily. "I have a three-week leave, so I'm going back next Monday."

"Really? Actually, Sai is a police artist. You know, the kind that sketches the criminal's face so the good guys can nab the culprit?" Ino's buoyant attitude significantly boosted Naruto's own. "He was reassigned here for about a month, and I decided to take my month off for vacation, so I came with. How many children can you deal with at once?" Ino asked, 'subtly' changing the subject and causing Sai's cheeks to light up as though he'd had this talk before. Naruto laughed and began describing Konohamaru, the principal's grandson.

Thus began their two-hour chat.

-----

"Remember, we're here for the month, so come visit, okay Naruto? The police station around the corner during the day, the inn across the street at night." The other blonde laughed.

"Sure, Ino. Tomorrow, then? I'll meet you two at Ichiraku's, right next door to the station at noon."

As Naruto was waving goodbye to his friends, Sai's eyes widened with a muttered "Shit", and he ran down to the black Prius. Naruto chuckled in amusement. Ino's petit, girly nature mixed with Sai's love of black would obviously result in a black Prius. How Sai managed to drive in that thing without getting ridiculed was beyond the blonde.

Ino looked over and realized what was happening. "Oh yeah, Sai. I forgot about that." The painter smiled and handed the pot over to Naruto. A single sunflower blooming in a large, navy blue pot with a white ribbon. Ino hugged Naruto, pulling a grudging Sai into it as well.

"It's okay to move on, but don't forget her, okay?"

With that, they were gone, and yet again, Naruto was alone.

---------------

I ran through the city street silently, the shots from my last kill still ringing in my ears.

_It's been 6 days... I need a new target by tomorrow..._

As I slowed into a walk and rounded the corner, I noticed a couple walking together into the wine store two doors down from Ichiraku's café. I inconspicuously glanced into the window as the two chatted and laughed, recognizing both faces easily. Sai and Ino.

_Why didn't I think of it before? It was right in front of me the whole time!_

I walked back to my flat across from the train station and pulled out the yearbook, newly dusted in my recent serial killing spree. I didn't want to accidentally kill someone who wasn't in our graduation year. There was a meticulously drawn, straight black line through the name of everybody I'd killed so far, and black 'X's with four 90 degree angles through their school photographs.

_Zaku, Chouji, Tenten, Shino, Hinata, and Sakura six days ago..._

My calculating, cool eyes inspected each picture as though an art critic; looking for just a little smudge or imperfection in the black ink.

_I had the perfect chance at Sasuke last week, but that would have broken the chain..._

I grinned maniacally and took out a ruler, protractor and a .5 mm black artist's pen and began working on Sai's name and photo.

Tomorrow, he was history.

--------------

Onyx eyes fluttered open and the smell of antiseptic burned his nostrils like acid. Sasuke slowly woke up in a bleach-white hospital room, a small machine beeping beside him. He saw a red-haired girl get up and quickly walk out the door. "Tsunade-sama, Sasuke woke up!"

"Karin, that's great; go take a break." A busty blonde woman opened the door and sat down beside the young Uchiha.

"Where am I...?" Tsunade sighed and pulled out a clipboard.

"Sasuke, you're in room 7 at the Konoha Hospital." Sasuke looked at her in confusion.

"How did I get here?" Tsunade took a deep breath; this was the hard part.

"You've been in a light coma here for six days. You were pistol-whipped in the back of the head during the serial murder of your girlfriend, Haruno Sakura." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Sakura was..." Tsunade nodded softly.

"You should have a little bit of amnesia, but that'll probably be good, considering what you'll forget... maybe a bit of last week will be gone. You'll probably be here for a while afterwards coping with psychological trauma after the CAT scans..."

Sasuke frowned and pulled his blanket over his head. Today was not looking up.

---------------

* Open casket funerals are funerals where the wake or pre-service has the deceased in the room with mourners in the casket with the top half of their body showing. Normally, this would be an opportunity to have a meaningful last goodbye with your loved one, but in Hinata's case, it would probably cause trauma in the family with a bloody head like that.

** Hinata means 'Sunflower' in Japanese. Since Ino is a botanist (works with flowers) and this came to mind, the idea is that having the sunflower to take care of will remind Naruto to take care of Hinata's memory. There is a navy blue pot for her hair, a white ribbon for her eyes.

*** A Prius is a tiny, girly car that is basically the gay version of a normal-sized, straight car.

**** Zaku is NOT an OC, he is one of the Konoha dropouts from the series who subjected himself to Orochimaru's rule. He's the kid with the wind-filled arms who got pwned by Shino in the Chuunin Exams. Weird hair guy, Shino blew up his arms with bugs, end of story.

**So... another cruddy chapter. I just wanted to get something in before I left for California tomorrow. I took some advice from a very good story-writing friend of mine, so expect the unexpected!**

**  
Also, now your votes are only guesses, because I've got the plot lined up.**

**  
Who's gonna be after Sai?**

**1 – Hyuuga Neji**

**2 – Nara Shikamaru**

**3 – Sabaku Gaara (stfu)**

**4 – Yamanaka Ino**

**5 – Inuzuka Kiba**

**6 – Rock Lee**

**NOTE: The new additions aren't supposed to give you ideas. I just forgot about the people in the detective force the first time and picked randomly. These are all of the main characters who can still die. Think of it as that school game, Mafia. There's the Mafia person and the Guardian Angel, they each pick a person to save and kill each turn, then the town picks which one they think the Mafia is...  
**

**P.S. I just had the pleasure of adding the word 'pwned' to my Word dictionary. Hoo yeah, baby. :3**

**  
REVIEWS INSPIRE.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Kiwi Mangoes? 1. Thanks, Lauren.**

**Blah blah blah, don't own, if you haven't figured that out, you're dumber than I thought.**

UNBETAED GOODNESS/SUCKNESS LIES AHEAD

---------------

Naruto woke up at a decent hour the next day and made himself a halfway edible breakfast of eggs and bacon. He ran a comb through his hair and dubbed his hair 'not as messy as usual' on a scale of 'bed head' to 'come on, Kiba, let's go clubbing'. The blonde made a mental note to call his brunette friend and meet up sometime soon. He had to get back in touch to make Hinata happy.

Naruto smiled and poured a cup of sugar water into Hina-chama's pot, a name which had taken him all of two seconds to decide upon.

"_Listen, you're only Hina-chama because you're all I have left to live for, okay? So don't die while I'm here, okay?"_

Needless to say, the flower argued back more than Hinata ever had, but having something to complain to was really good for his stress levels. He threw on some outfit that was only semi-crumpled, probably jeans and a jacket, he didn't really care, and took off to go to the hospital; a task that had become habit in the past couple of weeks.

-----

As the blonde entered the clinic, the head nurse was headed towards him. "Ah, Naruto! Good to see you out and about again. Udon is in room 8, as usual." Naruto chuckled and headed for the room number.

Udon was one of Konohamaru's friends who had a habit of catching the more serious common illnesses. For example, where one might have a cold, Udon would contract the flu. If someone had the flu, Udon would get pneumonia. And, ask anybody, where somebody would have pneumonia, Udon would have leukemia, or a brain tumor, or any worse possible thing.

Since Konohamaru was busy at school studying, Naruto had promised to always check up on Udon on Tuesdays, when Iruka had recess for the first hour of school.

Recently, Udon had broken both arms and sprained his ankle. The cause was unknown, and nobody really cared what it was anymore. Udon was danger-prone with a weak immune system.

Opening the door, he saw the kindergartener sleeping peacefully on the bed; or as peacefully as one could with two arms and a leg suspended in midair on a hard hospital cot. Naruto smiled softly and closed the door, duty fulfilled; however, a crash next door caused him to jump. He saw a red-haired nurse leave Room 7 next door a bit flustered and shut the door behind her, scurrying off to get help.

Naruto was just the tiniest bit curious... he peeked inside.

He immediately wished that he hadn't.

There was college heartthrob, Uchiha Sasuke, glaring out the door in all of his brooding, emo glory. His hair looked like it hadn't been tended to in about a week, and there were bags under his eyes. Sasuke looked like the living dead.

Naruto took a deep breath...

...and opened the door.

"Hey, teme. What's eating you?" The raven shifted his glare from a certain point onto Naruto, scowling.

_So... the teme wasn't glaring at me. I guess Uchihas glare into space instead of stare into space, huh?_

The blonde snickered to himself, earning narrowed eyes from a certain Uchiha. He took the chair next to Sasuke's bed and turned it around abruptly to face himself, sitting down in it backwards. "What happened to you? You look like you just got out of a nine-hour-long _Nine Inch Nails_ concert." Sasuke scowled again.

"...your name is Naruto, right?" The blonde blinked once. Then twice.

"...you've _got_ to be kidding me."

"Well I'm sorry I can't remember, dobe. _You_ try getting pistol-whipped in the back of the head and remember people from, I don't know, five years ago that obviously lack the intelligence to knock on a door before they enter."That arrogant _bastard_. That utter _prick_. That... that absolute _dunderhead_.

"It's Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke. Remember it, fear it." Sasuke smirked. This guy was so egocentric. "Hey, Sasuke, what do you even do for a living?" Onyx eyes blinked. Such a subtle subject-change.

"I'm a police officer, remember, dobe? The Uchiha family founded the Konoha Police Force a couple of decades ago." The blonde scoffed and waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah. I remember. I was just trying to see if _you_ remember, Mr. I-can't-remember-the-most-fantastic-man-in-the-universe's-name."

"You came up with that one all on your own, did you, usuratonkachi?"

-----

Tsunade grinned as she watched the monitors, Karin standing behind her. "Karin, these are the kinds of questions you were asking earlier, right?" The redhead pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and nodded. "Well, I'm going to see if my nephew will do any good for Sasuke, so consider yourself free."

"But Tsunade-sama! I want to stay with Sasuke!" The head nurse blinked in surprise, turning.

"What? Why would you want to do that?" Karin's face got all dreamy.

"Because I love him!" Tsunade laughed heartily, patting Karin on the head.

"You've got a lot to learn about being a nurse, gaki."

-----

"What was that crashing noise anyway, teme?"

"Who knows? Some redhead was trying to force feed me some hospital crap. I told her I wasn't hungry, but she didn't listen. So... I just sorta knocked over the tray when she set it down." Sasuke blinked, he sounded _retarded_.

"You should get the hell out of here, Sasuke. Hospitals aren't really your thing, and I don't really see anything wrong with you other than your bitchy mood swings."

"Lucky for you, Naruto," Tsunade said, striding into the room like she owned the place (not that it was a bad thing, she _did_ own the place after all), "Sasuke actually needs a place to stay in a more social environment while he recuperates and regains his memory."

Naruto blinked. Sasuke had _serious_ amnesia? Like, 'I'm-not-kidding-you-asshole-I-can't-remember-you' amnesia? Ah, fuck. Meanwhile, Sasuke was having a hard time deciding whether to stare at Tsunade in wide-eyed horror or glare holes through her forehead. Tsunade grinned. "Don't worry; I'm sure you two will get along great. Better than college, anyway..."

"Shut up, baa-chan..."

And that's how Naruto ended up signing Sasuke's release papers.

-----

"Alright, teme, I don't have a car, and we're walking, so don't fucking forget which flat I'm staying in." Sasuke mumbled some agreement offhandedly, looking around at the foggier-than-usual day in Konoha. "Basically, Sasuke, since you can't go and sleep in the back room at the police station until you can remember how to service your city," Sasuke rolled his eyes, "we're staying at the central hub of everything in town, so it's just a left from the hospital, across the street and fourth door to the right," Naruto finished, unlocking the door with a click.

"Familiarize yourself with this place, teme; I don't know how long I'm stuck with you." The raven glared at Naruto in defiance. The blonde ignored him and looked at the clock. "Oh, shit, I'm _late_. God DAMN IT, Sasuke, brush your hair or something, you're coming with me."

-----

"Hey, Ino! Sorry I'm late! Tsunade roped me into toting this bastard around with me for the rest of my life." The other blonde shrugged it off and offered a seat to Naruto. "Uh, Ino, I don't think we can all fit into this booth..."

Ino grinned and tapped him on the nose. "You see Naruto, _that's _where you're wrong." Ino scooted up and over, shamelessly seating herself on her fiancé's lap; the pair reading their menus as though it was completely normal for them to do. Naruto just blinked and then figured that he'd better just get used to it. The blonde slid into the booth first, the raven silently following him.

Ino picked something out and closed her menu, smiling at the newcomer. "Welcome, Sasuke. And what is the reason that you've decided to grace us with your presence?" The aforementioned Uchiha's eyes narrowed.

"Your name starts with an 'I', right?"

-----

"So, Sasuke has genuine amnesia?" Sai questioned.

"Yup," was the oh-so-intelligent response from Naruto.

"Because he was pistol-whipped?" queried Ino.

"Uh huh."

"Last Tuesday?" the two chimed together.

"Uhm... I think so?" Sai and Ino shot each other worried glances.

"Sasuke... were you with Sakura last Tuesday when she was..." Sasuke glared at her, daring Ino to finish the sentence.

"That's what they all say."

"I'm sorry for prying."

"Hn. Everybody always pries."

"What happened to Sakura-chan, Ino?" Naruto asked innocently, although he already dreaded the answer. The blonde woman sighed and put down her chopsticks.

"Sakura was shot 9 consecutive times to the head last Tuesday at the stroke of midnight. Exactly a week after Hinata." It wasn't what he wanted to hear, but it had to be heard.

Naruto suddenly felt a chill. Who was going to be next?

---------------

I passed by Ichiraku on the way south to the police station. Naruto, Ino and Sai were having lunch with Sasuke. It would appear that Sasuke has recovered somewhat. Good, I need a good fight towards the end. The cops that would be killed towards the end of my serial murder streak would make the tale far more powerful to future generations.

I scanned my ID into the system and entered the station through the back door. A brown-haired woman named Inuzuka Hana let me in. "Hey, kid; welcome back. Any new evidence on the Kyuubi case?"

---------------

* Hina-chama is a shortening of "Hinata-chan-sama". Actually, in some cases, 'chama' is actually used for someone of a higher rank who is considered close to oneself. For example, Jiraiya could call Hokage!Tsunade 'chama', probably receive a punch for it, but it's proper. She is 'chama' instead of 'chan' because she's the drive in Naruto's life right now. Pathetic, right?

** Udon is that snotty kid from Konohamaru's team, the one with the glasses who has year-long allergies or something.

*** Hana is actually Kiba's sister. An actual, canon sister. So don't tell me I've been making up OC's, I HATE that.

**So, another rapidfire chapter. I don't know how I had any drive since last chapter was written so closely before. x_____x**

**Anyway, I don't know how long I'm going to be in California for, so I just wanted to give you guys something to wonder about while I'm gone.**

**Guesses to who dies after Sai?**

**1 – Hyuuga Neji **

**2 – Nara Shikamaru**

**3 – Sabaku Gaara**

**4 – Yamanaka Ino **

**5 – Inuzuka Kiba**

**6 – Rock Lee**


End file.
